With increasing numbers of vehicles on an aging transportation infrastructure, driving aids such as global positioning system guidance, live traffic updates, collision-avoidance sensors, lane keeping assist systems and parking assist systems are found in increasing numbers. While these systems provide valuable information on routing, traffic, and other drivers in the immediate area around your vehicle, such systems are unable to consider the impact of driver behavior, in real-time, along the entire route from an origin to a destination.
As one travels to their destination, many different types of drivers may be encountered. Some drivers will be proceeding safely, obeying traffic laws, and adjusting their behavior to road conditions such as night driving, inclement weather, etc. On the other hand, some drivers may engage in behavior that is dangerous and more likely to cause a single- or multi-vehicle accident. Such drivers may be reckless teenagers, inexperienced drivers, impaired drivers, or simply a driver who is frustrated and in a bad mood. Current traffic safety systems are unable to detect this type of dangerous behavior and consequently are unable to address traffic safety until a vehicle is within the danger zone created by a distracted, impaired, inexperienced, or angry driver.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.